


Valentine Blast

by indi_indecisive



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Ass Play, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: He grins wide at Johnny’s closed mouth, tight lip moan, like he doesn’t want anyone to hear him. As if he doesn’t want anyone to know that The Boss is a brown noser with his tongue lapping against his asshole like he was going to die if he didn’t get a taste.





	

Nolan lapped enthusiastically against Johnny’s hole, fingers spreading his cheeks apart and well trimmed nails digging into the rounded flesh. He grins wide at Johnny’s closed mouth, tight lip moan, like he doesn’t want anyone to hear him. As if he doesn’t want anyone to know that The Boss is a brown noser with his tongue lapping against his asshole like he was going to die if he didn’t get a taste. Nolan knows that Johnny doesn’t want anyone to know and he’s more than alright with that. 

Actually, he’s pissed about it, and there’s no better way of showing how pissed he is to Johnny than slipping his tongue between the tight ring of pink muscle. Johnny practically melts once Nolan’s tongue has slipped in, rocking his ass back and forth trying to get some kind of movement beyond Nolan’s tongue curls, open mouthed panting on his hands and knees that Nolan’s close to calling him a dog. He’d get socked for it. 

Nolan thrusts his tongue in and out of his hole, the wet slurps of eagerly eating ass and the dribble of saliva on his chin makes his cock impossibly hard. Johnny keeps rocking back and forth, Nolan’s kneading his cheeks and the bite of his fingernails shoots straight to his cock. Nolan pulls his tongue out giving his hole long, slow licks, and he has to stifle a laugh as Johnny’s thighs tremble and his ass bumps his nose. “Told you I’m good,” Nolan trails his hands down from Johnny’s ass to his calves, rubbing circles with the pads of his thumb, ghosting his breath along his wet hole to have him shiver. Johnny grunts, keeping his face between his elbows, he doesn’t trust himself to open his mouth; he’ll just say something sex stupid, won’t be able to garble out how he’s going to kick Nolan’s ass if he doesn’t start eating his ass soon. As much as he was enjoying this, and in the moment he wasn’t going to let this be the time he over-analyzed how much he liked it because he definitely wasn’t gay but it did feel so good, he was still too tense. 

“Loosen up, baby.” Nolan purred, Johnny thinks it's a stark contrast to his sarcasm-- maybe he’d loosen up if Nolan was being sarcastic, if he wasn’t calling him baby. Nolan brought his hand back, slapping his palm quickly against Johnny’s ass. The sting sent Johnny’s head snapping up, wide-eyed and sex stupid as he looked back over his shoulder. His shades were crooked, Nolan could just barely see his eyes -- he looked absolutely ridiculous. “What the fuck, Boss?” Nolan pressed his palm where he had slapped grinning profusely. Johnny leaned further on his elbows attempting to keep his ass away from The Boss, Nolan responded by lazily draping himself across Johnny’s back, pressing a kiss at the side of his neck. “Just makin’ sure you’re still with me, baby.” He murmured, licking the shell of his lovers ear before biting down on the lobe. 

Johnny shivered beneath him, rocking his ass backwards, Nolan’s cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. It felt good, so good, but he wasn’t about to let a dick be in his ass. Even if it was Nolan’s cock. He wanted to protest, but Nolan began rubbing his cock there again, Johnny’s mouth hung open to uselessly spew a string of pants and groans. Nolan groaned into his ear and god, god he kept rolling his ass back to get a bit more friction and speed -- he knows Nolan’s never been a man to go slow, so why the fuck was he being so sweet with him? 

He’d take it as an insult if Nolan’s body wasn’t as warm and sweat slicked as his own. If he didn’t kiss the corner of his mouth so softly then bite down hard onto his shoulder-- hard enough he’d have bruises, just barely covered by his clothes. 

“God, baby. You know I love you.” Nolan snaked an arm around Johnny’s chest, while he may not have been as broad as the lieutenant his reach was longer, well trimmed fingernails digging into Johnny’s side hard enough to leave crescent indents. Hauling Johnny up was easy as Nolan sat back on his heels to get them both situated, his free hand moving between their bodies to shift his dick right between Johnny’s thighs, shaft pressing nicely against his taint and balls. 

For the moment they sat there stilled, breathing heavily against one another, Nolan’s chest against Johnny’s back. He wanted to hold Johnny, forget the sex, he wanted to run his hands over every inch of him-- his sides, chest, legs, thighs. Everything and anything he could touch, Nolan wanted to. Johnny’s arms stayed at his side, fingers furled in the thick bedding, some expensive purple and white flower fabric. Too fucking expensive, and he’d asked Nolan why flowers, but the sheets were soft against the back of his legs. 

“I fuckin’-- I fuckin’ love you.” Nolan groaned at the weight of Johnny’s balls on his cock, throwing his head back as he began thrusting upwards. “Baby...baby, god. Clench your thighs, baby. Clench so I can fuck them, yeah?” Johnny complied, although his ass stung, he was definitely going to punch Nolan in throat when he wasn’t quivering on his lap, clenching his thighs and looking down at their rock hard cocks. God did he comply, letting his head rest against Nolan’s shoulders as he rolled his hips, his own cock slapping against his stomach. His glasses were gone but he didn’t fucking care.

“Nolan!” Johnny didn’t know what sound that was leaving his lips, he didn’t even know that he could make that sound, but the hand Nolan had placed on Johnny’s hip had slipped around to take a hold of his cock. Nolan’s strokes were slower than the brutal pace of his thigh fucking, running the pad of his thumb across the tip of Johnny's cock -- he’s cut, unlike Nolan, but his cock is fucking gorgeous and Nolan would rather have it in his mouth than his hand. Johnny rocks into his hand, a panting mess, the heat coiling in his gut caused him to rip the sheets. He’s so close, god. he’s so fucking close! Bucking wildly, thighs quivering there wasn’t a rhythm to it anymore, nothing but the primal need to come. 

“Holy shit. Holy shit, baby. Come for me?” Nolan peppers kisses along Johnny’s neck, trailing his tongue slowly across whatever flesh that he could reach while he pounded Johnny’s cock. Johnny’s hips snapped upwards, biting down on his lip until the skin is split and he tastes copper on his tongue, Nolan milking him for all he’s worth as Johnny releases all over his hand-- thick spurts of semen over his fingers. “Yeah, yeah baby.” Nolan keeps stroking even after Johnny’s cock is flaccid, thrusting faster until he spills over his own hand as well. It’s a hot fucking sight to see Johnny and his come coating his hand and Johnny’s thighs. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Johnny.” Nolan raises his hand, brings his fingers to his lips and eagerly licks the cum off them. Johnny can’t believe he’s doing it, knows that Nolan likes shit like that but Johnny can’t imagine licking anyone's jizz, but damn if those slurps don’t threaten to make his cock harder. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He’s exhausted, Nolan’s got enough energy for the both of them, cleaning away what he spent on Johnny’s thighs then licking that up too. 

“You married me, asshole.” Nolan grumbles, letting Johnny go, sitting back on his heels as he watches the other collect his glasses and put them on. The frames are crooked on his face, he must have loosened a screw. “Nolan Gat. Still sounds fucking good, yeah?” 

Johnny throws a glare at him, “Yeah, yeah. Still fucking good, would be better if you took your damn medication.” Nolan flinches, looking away, licking his lips to focus on the salty taste. It’s all the emotion Johnny get’s on the subject because Nolan isn’t going to give him any more than that. “Fucking pills. Gonna tell me I can’t drink with them?”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Ah, fuck off.” 

Johnny lies on the bed, shoulders pressed against the wall, he’s sure as shit isn’t going to move. Cocking an eyebrow, he watches Nolan slip off the bed, can’t help but stare at his ass as he bends in search of the pills he keeps in his pants. Always has it on him, never thinks to take it without alcohol. The Boss, his husband, is dying and he can’t do shit about it because Nolan won’t do shit about it. Fuck, he tries. He’s going to kick his husbands fucking ass until he starts taking that medication regularly. “Three pills. You promised.”

Nolan swallows the pills dry, flashing a grin to Johnny. “Happy Valentines day, Johnny Gat.”

Johnny snorts, he’s going to punch that motherfuckers face in, even if he does wonders with that tongue. “Happy Valentines day, Nolan Gat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nolan Gat ( nee Lian ) marries Johnny sometime between sr2 and sr3. Dude also has a brain tumor, hence Johnny telling him to take his damn pills.


End file.
